1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ambidextrous locking clamp system for use in connection with clamping instruments, such as surgical clamps, forceps, or hemostats. The ambidextrous locking clamp system has particular utility in connection with manipulating objects with a tool having removable and interchangeable locking assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ambidextrous locking clamps, forceps or hemostats are desirable for allowing a right or left-handed user to use a single hand operated clamp, forceps or hemostat device. These hand operated devices have been manufactured in the past for either a right hand or left hand user. This manufacturing process has some disadvantages in that the manufacturer would have to make a decision as to how many right handed and left handed devices to fabricate. In most cases the decision is made to manufacture more right-handed devices than left handed devices. Therefore, it is well known that it is very difficult for a left-handed user to operate a right-handed device.
Hand operated locking clamps, forceps and hemostats are known in the art. These devices include a pair of elongated members joined by a hinge. The hinge is usually a hinge pin extending through both elongated members. One end of the elongated members features a working head, usually a griping jaw or cutting edges. The other end of the elongated members feature a finger engaging loop, with a set of ratchet teeth extending out therefrom towards the ratchet teeth of the finger loop of the second elongated member. The ratchet teeth are orientated so that they engage each other when the finger loop ends are brought together. These devices are mainly used in the medical industry for a wide variety of uses, but they are also used in the fly fishing, model building, and electrical industries.
During operation of a standard right handed hand operated device, the user inserts his or her thumb into one loop, the middle finger in the opposite loop, and the index finger would rest on the top of the middle finger loop for support and control of the device. To engage the working head the user squeezes the thumb and middle finger together guided by the index finger. The device is locked in the close position by further squeezing the loops together until the ratchet teeth members engage each other. To release, the thumb pushes away from the palm of the hand and the middle finger pulls toward the palm of the hand. This motion makes the ratchet teeth members flex away from each other and disengage.
The difficulty lies when a left-handed user tries to operate a right-handed device. It is difficult for a left-handed user to pull with the thumb and push with the middle finger. This is not a natural hand motion.
The use of locking clamps is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,478 to Jose Carlos Mario Bornancini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,584 to John Mayer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,586 to Baumgarten; U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,440 to Rashman; United States Patent Application Publication 2004/0106947 to Propp et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,608 Cuny et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,702 to Bales et al.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ambidextrous hand operated device that allows the use of the device by a right or left handed user through the interchanging of components.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved ambidextrous locking clamp system that can be used for manipulating objects with a tool having removable and interchangeable components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the ambidextrous locking clamp system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of manipulating objects with a tool having removable and interchangeable locking assemblies.